


Dear Diary

by RhinoHill



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: #vss365, F/M, Ficlet, Prompt Fic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhinoHill/pseuds/RhinoHill
Summary: She can’t tell him how she feels.Regulations don’t allow for love.But, at night,Sam writes.





	Dear Diary

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the June 21 #vss365 prompt #iron
> 
> A midsummer tale  
> Of the turning of a heart.
> 
> —oOo—

Red turns darkest ochre  
turns midnight black  
Iron turns to charcoal  
My veins no longer carry oxygen,  
only words of you.

I cannot speak it  
So I turn my blood to ink

I LOVE YOU  
I bleed up from the page

Please,

Read me.


End file.
